


Superpoor Superhero (Cinderella Clenny Fic)

by kaykinch



Category: South Park
Genre: Cinderella Elements, Dom/sub, M/M, mysterion - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-02-28 20:14:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18763414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaykinch/pseuds/kaykinch
Summary: When Clyde's dad died he had become the Cartman families servant, basically. What happens when Kenny, the poor kid, is his prince charming?





	1. Clyde's Daily Life

It’s hard working for someone as high maintenance as Eric Cartman and his mother. Clyde had learned that the hard way. He did think that Liane was okay, in some ways, she was nice to him. But if it wasn’t for her bastard son and how they both treat him like he’s just a mistake, and doesn’t belong, well maybe he wouldn’t hate them both as much as he does. It was a sucky way to live, cleaning and cooking for them both.

 

After his father died, he really didn’t see that this was going to happen to him. He barely even had time to mourn his dad’s death and was just thrown into working. And not like working like how he worked for his dad’s shoe shop, but full on 24/7 picking up and doing everything for the Cartman’s. He was forced to drop out of school and barely had any connections to his friends, besides Token who was allowed over since Clyde believed he gave Cartman money to let them see each other. It just really sucked a lot, Clyde wanted to go to cooking school, he wanted to become a chef, and now he’s folding laundry and sweeping floors.

 

Cartman will sometimes make jokes and say that Clyde got what he wanted and that he basically was a chef. Cartman’s chef. And Clyde just let him say that he wasn’t really allowed to talk back to him because he’d get in trouble with Liane and she’d take away some of his privileges with the TV, one time she even took away his bed and he had to sleep on the floor for an entire week.

 

His day started, as usual, Liane knocking on the door to his room to wake him up so he can get breakfast ready. He got out of his bed, going over to his drawer to pull on a white t-shirt and some jeans, it didn’t hurt to get something on. He then went up to the stairs and out of the basement, where his room was placed because they didn’t have enough space for him since the guest room was for guests.

 

He grabbed an apron off a hook, it was the one he wore all around the house to keep dirt off of him. It had a purple floral pattern on it and reminded him of something his mom would’ve had, which made him happy. He then got started on making some scrambled eggs and pulling out some bacon to grill, it was a school day so he needed to make sure he got the food to Cartman before he had to leave.

 

The minute Clyde sees Cartman come down from the chair, he checks the eggs to make sure they’re okay and quickly gets them on a plate with the bacon he made. He then pours a glass of orange juice and puts it in front of Cartman as he sits down at the table, “Here you go,” Clyde says, Cartman looking at him with an angry look.

 

“Here you go??”

 

Clyde swallows, “Here you go, sir.” Clyde says, he then sets another plate for Liane, figuring he’d eat the leftovers once they were both out of the house.

 

The next step was to feed the animals breakfast, which he didn’t mind all that much. Mr Kitty rubbing against his ankle as he pours in the food for the grey cat, giving him some pats before the kitty goes off to eat. Then he got some food ready for Fluffy, and his own dog Rex.

 

“Clyde!” He heard the call from the dining room, walking over there and wiping his hands on his aprons.

 

“Yes, Cartman?” Clyde asks, “Everything okay?”

 

Cartman shakes his head, “The eggs are underdone,” Cartman says, “and I have to go to school now. How are you going to fix this?”

 

“I-I,” Clyde looks around, “I’m sorry, I’ll quickly make some eggs for you to take to school if you think you’ll make it in time if you can wait?”

 

“No,” Cartman says, “I won’t be able to make it in time, that’s such a dumb idea.” He then stands up, “God you suck so much. Who can’t even make something as simple as scrambled eggs? Just go get me my backpack, I can’t even look at you right now.”

 

Clyde grabs Cartman’s plate to set it in the seat, guessing that Liane had already left to go do whatever with his dad’s money. He grabbed Cartman’s backpack and jacket for him, handing it over to him as Cartman got to the door, “See you fucker,” Cartman says, walking out of the door and finally leaving, which makes Clyde sigh in relief.

 

Clyde then moves to make sure Liane had left, turning on Be More Chill to listen to while he cleans up the house. He starts in the kitchen, getting the dishes cleaned and into the dishwasher that he had made up during breakfast, as well as eating some eggs, which were not underdone by the way. They were fine.

 

He went over to grab a broom and swept up some popcorn mess from Cartman last night, who must’ve been watching TV or something, he threw a few hot pocket wrappers away as well. He then went to the source of the problem, Cartman’s room, which was somehow always a disaster no matter how much Clyde had cleaned it.

 

Cartman’s bedroom wasn't just a mess, it was a disaster zone. It looked like a drunken cyclone had erupted in his closet strewing her clothes across the floor, then made its a haphazard way across to the desk to do the same to his school work. The only clues that this uber-chaos was human-made were the partially drunken cans of red bull littered about the floor and bedside table in various states of mould growth. There were also crusty socks right next to the bed that Clyde would not touch without gloves.

 

Pulling on the white scrubs, he grabbed a vacuum, a trash bag, clothes hamper, and a broom, everything he usually needed to deal with the room of Eric T Cartman. He picked up any and all clothes he could find, even the disgusting socks, and threw them straight into the hamper bin, sitting it aside he compiled all the trash into the trash bag, and vacuum all the dust in his room. Then he sprayed some Febreze in the room, making it smell nicer than it was since it honestly smelled like the inside of a dumpster. He hummed to the song do you want a ride, as he throws the trash out and gets the clothes in the laundry room.

 

The next step was going into Liane’s room, which was kept much neater. He had to get past her sex toys, and wouldn’t even touch those with the gloves on. He just grabbed her clothes hamper and went back to the laundry room, getting everything into the washing machine and checking the time. It was lunchtime, he thought to himself, he only needed to water the garden and then start on dinner, so he thought it couldn’t be too hard to take a lunch break.

 

Going to microwave himself a hot topic, he unloaded the dishwasher and got all of the plates back. Once his hot pocket was ready, he took it out, taking a bite and immediately swearing to himself as he burns his tongue. He grabbed some ice water and drank it, letting the hot topic cool and start on dinner; taking bites of it periodically while making it.

 

This was just, a shitty life. Clyde knew that he needed a way to get out of this shithole, he knew how to drive and had a few driving lessons with his dad before he passed. But he didn’t have a license, so it wouldn’t be of use. It just sucked so much, he’d never get what he want. Well, maybe he will, when his prince charming finally comes.

  
  



	2. Seeing Mysterion

Clyde had waited for the time to go by. After he served Liane and Cartman dinner, he went down to his room in the basement with his small plate of dinner, sitting on his mattress. He looked around the walls of his room; they were white and bare. The only thing that had any excitement about his room was his Mysterion posters, all given to him by friends at some point. He loved Mysterion, watching him fight on the news and all. Token even bought him a TV specifically so he could see what Mysterion was getting up to.

 

He finished up his dinner, making a plan for tonight. It’s been months since he’s gone outside, gone to see anything. He knew that Mysterion would be fighting somewhere tonight, had a gut feeling that’d it’d be near his house.

 

He took the plate up to the kitchen, doing the dishes that were left for him to do, then taking Cartman and Liane’s laundry to put into their rooms respectfully. He knew it wouldn’t be easy to sneak out tonight, he’d have to wait for Cartman to sleep and he wasn’t sure when that’d be. His best shot was just to sneak out of the backdoor since Cartman always liked to play video games in the living room before going to bed.

 

He went down to his room and turned on the news on his TV, keeping track of what was being said. And of course, there was live coverage of Mysterion, battling Chaos, literally just down the street from him. The brunette got up, turning the TV off and exiting the basement, he looked over at Cartman, who was watching a movie loudly and chewing on some barbecue chips, that he was sure he wouldn’t hear Clyde leave. Clyde made his way to the kitchen, opening the back door and slipping out, silently closing it. Then, he opened the gate and started making his way to where the fight was located.

 

It wasn’t that hard to find; when two super entities are fighting each other it can be pretty loud and explosive. The news team was still there, with some police surrounding them. A guard pushed Clyde back as he got closer,

 

“It’s too dangerous kid,” The guard says, “I don’t think Mysterion is accepting autographs. You should go back home.”

 

Clyde had zoned out, not listening to the guard. His eyes were on Mysterion, who was forcefully attacking Chaos the best he could. Clyde then noticed where they were; the community centre, which was being used as a homeless shelter for right now. Chaos was attacking the homeless, and Mysterion was 100% not letting that happen.

 

“Kick his butt, Mysterion!” Clyde excitedly shouts, more police officers now going his way. Mysterion looked over at Clyde, which gave Chaos leeway to shock him. Mysterion almost falling off the roof before turning back; pushing Chaos off instead.

 

Chaos seemed to give up from that, standing up and rubbing his head, “Yeah, I’m back off,” Chaos says, rushing somewhere else.

 

Mysterion flew off the roof, landing in front of Clyde, “You need to be more careful Cly- kid,” Mysterion says, Clyde looked up at his hero, “You could’ve gotten seriously injured.”

 

For some reason, Mysterion seemed recognisable to Clyde. But it was hard for Clyde to put his tongue onto what that was. The tall stature, the voice, it was very familiar. Clyde knew that this was going to bother him for a while.

 

“Leave him alone, boys,” Mysterion says to the police, “I wanna talk to him and then get him back home.”

 

The police all round up back into their cars, taking off the police tape and leaving.

 

Mysterion looked directly at Clyde, making Clyde kind of shiver. There was just so much about Mysterion in real life that the TV didn’t get. Not only had the news been covering to him, but there were so many cartoons, comics, movies, made about this one particular hero in his town. It was a lot to take in for Clyde, as he was now standing in front of him, talking to him. Clyde’s idol.

 

“You need to be more careful out there,” Mysterion says, “what’s your name?”

 

“Clyde.”

 

“Well Clyde, I don’t condone people coming to watch me fight. Chaos and the Coon and all those other villains can be dangerous. They’ll hurt anyone around them and have no empathy for others. I know there was a good barrier, and Chaos couldn’t have gotten to you, but there is still that small chance that he could’ve. I don’t want to have your death be under my name.”

 

“I’m sorry,” Clyde replies, “I just, you’re my biggest hero. I don’t get to go out a lot, and I wanted to take at least one night to see you in action. There’s so much they cut out on the news, I wanted to see everything for real.”

 

“Are you in school Clyde?” Mysterion sounded pretty curious.

 

Clyde shakes his head, “No I uh, I dropped out.” He didn’t want to say that his stepmom pulled him out of school so he could work for her. He was too scared that if he let that out he’d get in huge trouble.

 

“Where do you live? I’ll walk you. South Park is very dangerous at night.” Mysterion then says, Clyde looking over to see a bunch of adults drunk and trying to start a fire. Mysterion placed his hand on Clyde back to turn him, Clyde jumping a bit from the sudden touch.

 

“I live a few houses down from here,” Clyde replies, “that way,” Clyde points to the right. Mysterion nods, starting to walk with Clyde to his house.

 

“Is everything okay at home?” Mysterion asks as they start walking.

 

“Everything’s fine,” Clyde responds.

 

“Why did you drop out?”

 

“School wasn’t for me.”

 

Mysterion sighs, “But didn’t you have friends?”

 

Clyde looks over at the hero, “I had a group of friends, but they don’t try to talk to me anymore. Besides Token.”

 

They pulled up to Clyde’s house, Mysterion pausing to stare at the house, grabbing Clyde by the shoulder to stare him down afterwards. Clyde was a bit intimidated, as Mysterion was taking in every inch of his face.

 

“Well, hopefully, I see you again Clyde.” Mysterion says, “But not at another fight.”

 

Clyde nods, “I’m not promising I won’t go to another fight, but I do promise I’ll see you again,” Clyde replies.

 

Mysterion lets go of Clyde’s shoulders, frowning, “Sleep well,” He whispers, flying off.

 

Clyde waves at him then go inside. A quick swear coming out of his mouth as Cartman looked at him, “Where the fuck have you been?!” Cartman yells, standing up, “Did you fucking, sneak out?!”

 

Oh fuck.


	3. The Man In Orange

“I wasn’t sneaking out,” Clyde tries so hard to lie, starting to walk around Cartman who grabs onto Clyde’s jacket, pulling him back harshly. 

“You’re lying,” Cartman responds, “Where the fuck did you go?” He pushes Clyde into the couch, “You better tell me!” He growls. 

“Nowhere!” Clyde yells back, rubbing the small bruise that was forming on his back. 

Cartman looks over at him, grabbing at his jacket once more. He pulls Clyde over to the basement and opens the door, pushing him down the stairs, “You stay there until I tell my mom what you did!” He yells, slamming the basement door and locking it. 

Clyde lets out huge breaths, his body hurt from being the steps. He laid his hands on the ground as he slowly got himself back; then he went to go sit down on his bed, pulling his knees to his face as he felt tears welled up in his eyes. 

His sobbing was quiet, as the tears poured more and more, and he took a deep breath. He wanted his life back, he wanted something different. He wanted someone to save him from this. It was way too hard to live like this. 

Clyde lays down on his bed and rolls over on it, he still hurt a lot but it was something that he was used to. He looked over at the window that stood on top of the roof, some light coming in from the stars and moon. It made him feel a little bit more comfort. Plus, he may see Mysterion again. 

No, he would see Mysterion again. 

He’s never felt so safe with someone before. Maybe when his dad was alive. But he’s never felt protected since after that, and he wanted to feel that more. He wanted to be with Mysterion more, he wanted to watch him fight more. 

Mysterion said it would be dangerous if he did, but Clyde was sure that it’d be fine right? Mysterion’s main villains are The Coon and Chaos and he’s pretty sure neither of them would be able to touch him. It’s not like they live with him. 

And even if they did hurt him, it wouldn’t be that big of a deal. It’s not like Clyde already isn’t getting hurt by others around him; he’s a fucking slave, so it wouldn’t matter that much at all. 

He then drifted off to sleep, cuddling his blanket tightly to himself. 

When he woke up, he didn’t expect to be inches away from Cartman, it took himself a second to realize what was happening, as he looked at Cartman’s snarl on his face. 

“Mom said you shouldn’t get punished for sneaking out, but I think differently,” Cartman says, “I think you need to stay down here, until you learn your lesson,” Cartman then looks over his room, looking at all his posters, a small chuckle coming out of his lips, “You really fucking love Mysterion huh?” 

“Uhm, yeah,” Clyde responds, staying quiet. He didn’t want to say the wrong thing. 

Cartman scoffs, ripping one of the posters off of Clyde’s wall, Clyde didn’t say anything, but he could feel his face heat up. As he watched Cartman rip the poster up, laughing. 

“Mysterion sucks, dude.” Cartman says, he then unplugs Clyde’s TV, “I’m taking this with me,” 

“That’s not yours-” Clyde was about to defend, before Cartman starts to go for another poster, “No, please don’t! I’m sorry.” 

There’s a smile on Eric’s face, as he takes Clyde’s TV up the stairs, relocking the door. Clyde lays down on his bed again, staring up at the roof. So, he was stuck here now. It wasn’t fair, this wasn’t fair. It was a Saturday, Clyde should be out having fun with his friends and going to see a movie. 

His mind was drifting off, trying to figure out what he was going to do, how he would get out of this situation. He then heard the door raddle, he looked over to the stairs, expecting Cartman to walk out. Instead, he saw an orange figure, who walked down the stairs. 

“Clyde?” The voice says quietly, Clyde looks the person up and down. 

“Kenny?” Clyde responds, he almost couldn’t hear himself, “You shouldn’t be down here.” Cartman would kill him if he knows one of his friends found out what had happened with Clyde. Especially, Kenny, they were both best friends. 

Kenny shakes his head, looking down at Clyde, who had sat upon his tiny bed. “You look terrible,” Kenny kneels, touching Clyde’s arm, “What’s going on? What happened to you?” 

Clyde starts to tear up, looking away from Kenny, “Please go away,” 

“No.” 

“Please- they’ll hurt me.” 

“Who?” 

Clyde doesn’t respond, Kenny’s grip on Clyde arm tightening. It almost reminded the brunette of last night, the way Mysterion protectively grabbed onto him. 

“Clyde, who's going to hurt you?” He says, his voice much stronger. 

“Cartman and Liane.” Clyde replies, looking at Kenny, “Cartman doesn’t want the people at school to know-” 

Kenny touches Clyde’s hair, pushing some bangs out of his face, “Cartman told everyone at school that you left.” He says, “I can’t fucking believe that asshole.” He then sounded angry, as he looked behind him. Looking over at one of Clyde’s posters. Clyde watches as Kenny smiles slightly at the poster. 

“Sorry, I know, liking Mysterion is nerdy,” Clyde says. 

“Nah,” Kenny says, looking at Clyde, “I don’t think you’re nerdy for liking him. It’s cute.” 

Then they both heard a loud boom run down the stairs, “WHAT THE FUCK CLYDE?!” He hears Cartman yell, “WHAT THE FUCK DID I TELL YOU ABOUT TALKING TO MY FRIENDS?!” 

Clyde freezes up as Kenny turns around in front of Clyde. 

“Cartman leaves him alone,” He says, “you need to let him go.” 

“Do I?” Cartman responds, “Where the fuck is he going to go? He has no parents.” 

Kenny looks down, searching the ground. 

Cartman just grabs his parka, pulling Kenny close to his face, “If you tell anyone Clyde is here,” It was a whisper, but Clyde could still hear Cartman, “I will kill him and you. I’ll make sure that he ends up with his parents. Do you understand?” 

Kenny nods, Cartman pushing him but he keeps his balance.

“Now you better come back up here right now before the others try to follow,” Cartman growls, Kenny following him up before looking at Clyde, giving him a wink as they both leave the room. Cartman relocking the door. 

 


End file.
